robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost and Found
(First Fanfic, please don't judge ;-; Also, this is completely ficitional) I've had these friends forever. They were close to me, and I was close to them. One by one, they disappeared. All except for one. Her name was Night-Of-The-Blue. Our favorite game was Murder Mystery 2. That's how I met all of them. One day, Night messaged me; Night: Wanna play murder mystery? Me: Sure! Night created a party and we played Murder Mystery. Everyone was having a good time, but then someone joined the server. Their names was a bunch of gibberish, but I shrugged it off. The player acted as if it was AFK. Suddenly, even though the voting for maps hadn't even loaded, Hospital had loaded. Everything acted like a normal game, and Night ended up being the killer. I was able to outrun her, until I met a dead end and she killed me. I told her, "Gg," thinking the game was over, but it wasn't. Confused, I went to spectate and I saw Night swinging the knife at the strange player, but the player wouldn't die. "Why won't he die?" Night asked. "Lag, or a hacker?" I guessed. Night ran out of time, and the thing that shows up when the round is over where it tells you the results, popped up. It said the killer was indeed Night, but.... Night had the big red X crossed over her picture, even though she hadn't died. It said, "@33 won." Confused, I typed in the chat, "What happened Night?" But I got no response. I checked the user list and.... Night wasn't there. Suddenly, the game crashed. I sent a PM that read; Night, did your game crash too? What happened? Night always responds to PMs in about ten minutes. And ten minutes passed. But I still got no response. I checked the servers on Murder Mystery, and it said all servers are offline. Knowing something was up, I clicked on the play button. It had the usual loading screen and the setup screen. But instead of the usual knife, blood, and the 2 on it, there was something else. It was just blood. The game loaded, and I was in the lobby. There were others players, but....they looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, it hit me. Those were my friends that were lost, and now I found them!! I typed in chat, excited, "IT'S YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER ME??! :D" But the only response I got was, "L3aV3 n@0w," or "eh si tou ereht" This freaked me out quite a bit. I typed in chat several more cries of help, but the same response was given. Suddenly, a round loaded, and I became Innocent. But on the top of the screen, it said, "Killers Play." I freaked out and started running around in circles. The same strange guy I had seen earlier was approaching me with the splatter knife. Suddenly, I saw Night. Again, I gave cries of help in the chat, and right in front of my eyes I saw Night get killed brutally. The killer looked at me, before it chased me. I ran into the theater, where I reached a dead end. Tears began to spill out of my eyes in real life, I was scared and I couldn't do anything. The killer slowly approached, and suddenly the screen turned black. I heard a child's scream, a child crying, and the sounds of stabbing. The black screen started to fill with splatters of blood, and then the game crashed... once more. Horrified and crying, I slammed my laptop screen down, and when I opened it up, a child's laughter was heard and the background was all blood. Slowly, I moved my mouse torwards the play button. A notification popped up on my screen, and it said, "...That will not be necessary..." Everything blacked out. Category:Site Based